It'll be Okay
by UnknownQuil
Summary: Tamaki is denied by Haruhi publicly. This time the burn was harsher because he meant it for real. Truly hurt, he takes comfort in Kyouya's arms and mouth.


My first fanfic of this anime. It was a little challenge between friends. ^^ Kind of drabble-ish since it's so short... and it's not terribly smutty, but I hope you like it. ;3

---

He was sick of it. The way those women sighed and cooed over his King carelessly. The way he flirted with them shamelessly. He was simply disgusted and tired of it. After giving them one more glower, he turned his back and began crunching more numbers.

"Kyouya-sempai," Haruhi approached from nearby. "You don't like the way he's acting, do you?"

Kyouya smirked. "Hm. You notice things a bit too well," he commented and tapped her forehead with a pencil. "Don't forget about that debt that I'm keeping track of. Why don't you go help Tamaki-kun with his guests?"

A flustered blush came to her cheeks. "Uh… right." She nodded and shuffled off to go flirt with girls, just like his Tamaki. Oh, how he loathed those girls for how they treated him. No, it was not unpleasant to an outside opinion. In fact, they were very nice. They marveled and melted into every touch. His lips caressed their fingers and they nearly fainted.

"Tch." He began scribbling out more numbers and continued the rest of the day in a dark mood. Nothing was different.

---

"Kyouya." He turned to see Tamaki behind him, his hands stuffed into his pockets and a smile on his lips.

"Mm?" he grunted in kind.

"Can I ask you a favor? As a close friend? Something… something I can't ask anyone else." Tamaki drew closer to Kyouya, his face more compassionate. His expression was that of love, and his arm drew about Kyouya's shoulders, pulling him closer.

"Tamaki-kun… I…" He was flustered for the first time in his life. "Of course." His heart fluttered and he stared at his friend's lips, lingering on every single word.

"I need your opinion on this ring I got for Haruhi," he replied, slightly abashed. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not proposing! I just want her for my girl." He laughed and scratched his head, back to the normal Tamaki, but he held tight to Kyouya.

His face burned as hot as his eyes and he drew away, making sure his hair was properly in his face as a hiding mechanism. Always self defense. Always trying to hide what went on inside. Didn't everyone? With that thought that others went through the same pain he just did, he put on a smile and looked up at Tamaki.

"Sure, let me see it."

Tamaki reached into his pocket and whipped out a small box. Inside was a delicate ring, incrusted with a blue gem. It was gorgeous.

"Good choice, my lord," Kyouya reassured. "The girl won't be able to deny you with this." He patted his shoulder. "Good luck."

---

A crowd of girls followed Tamaki as he strode into the room. There was a big to-do, but very few were sure what it was about. Kyouya knew.

"Haruhi," the king called. She looked up from having coffee with a couple of clients.

"Ah… hm?"

"Come here for a moment. I need to give you something."

She frowned, puzzled, then shot a smile at her clients. "I'll be back in a moment," she excused, her natural charm brushing the cheeks of each girl. They sighed through smiles and allowed her to leave. "What is it?" she asked, reaching Tamaki. He swept his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Something for you. Something to make you my dear, dear Haruhi. Something to prove that we're together." A smile was on his face while hers portrayed dull confusion.

"You're doing this just for a live yaoi show for the girls, aren't you?" she asked, her voice flat. Sure enough, many starry eyed girls watched on with smiles, smothering their squeals by shoving their fists in front of their mouths.

"Of course not." He pulled out the ring. "Haruhi, will you be mine?"

She barely looked at the ring. "Let go of me."

He choked. "What?!"

"Let go of me," she repeated. "You can't do this to me, let alone in front of a crowd. I'm sorry, but you know that I don't think of you like that. Certainly not a fellow host."

He released her, and instead of dramatically finding a corner, he actually pulled away with recoiling pain. Kyouya saw it. He hated Haruhi that moment.

"Tamaki, why don't you go get some more coffee," he suggested. Meanwhile, all of the girls squealed and bustled around Haruhi, begging to know about the ring and why she turned him down.

"A boy like you looks adorable with someone like him," many told her. "You two are so cute together!" She merely sighed and tried to explain to them that she's not for relationships.

Tamaki shrunk away, tears sliding down his face. He slunk to the kitchen, feeling dejected by even Kyouya for shooing him away like that. He slunk to the kitchen, dejection and heartbreak following him like a black cloud. He threw himself onto the counter and wept into his arms, his body trembling. Every muscle tensed as he felt a pair of arms sliding around his waist and a head rest on his shoulder. It wasn't Haruhi.

"Tamaki," Kyouya said softly. "I wish I could relieve your pain." He kissed the blond man's cheek gently, almost a gliding touch, and pulled away enough to look at him. Tamaki looked up at him in shock.

"Wha- what was that for?" he asked, the tears stopping in his eyes. Kyouya couldn't help but stop to admire them. They sparkled like diamonds. Sapphires, even. They were beautiful. Unfortunately, he couldn't leave tears in his eyes. Without responding, his hand reached up to his cheek and he cupped it, gently wiping away the tear with his thumb. He did the same on the other side. "Kyou…ya…"

"Tamaki-kun." The two boys gazed into each other's eyes a moment, almost a scene out of a romance movie. The blonde's face was intense confusion; the other's was intense passion. Kyouya removed his glasses slowly and slid them onto the counter before replacing his hand's on Tamaki's cheeks. He leaned forward until their noses were nearly touching, then tilted his head. At that moment, both sets of eyes began to slide shut and Kyouya filled the space.

"Kyou… ya," Tamaki breathed again into Kyouya's lips. His arms suddenly slid around the Shadow King's body and pulled him tightly against his body. The two of them writhed in a kiss that deepened with curious licking from the raven boy's tongue.

Kyouya's lips moved away from Tamaki's and followed his cheek bone up to his ear. He took the other man's ear lobe between his lips a moment, eliciting a sharp gasp. "Je t'aime," He whispered to Tamaki, speaking to the French boy in his own language.

"Kyouya." Tamaki was astonished that he had learned enough French to say that. "Quand?"

"What?"

Tamaki laughed and hugged Kyouya close. "Since when?"

They were interrupted when Hunny ran in, resulting in the boys pulling away from each other very quickly. "Tamaki-kun!" he cried. "I brought you a cake to make you feel better." He held up a saucer with a piece of a cake, the white frosting a veil atop it, the cherry laying delicately on top of the frosting. It nestled into it like an egg seeking warmth in a pile of snow.

"Hunny-kun!" Tamaki exclaimed, bending over and ruffling his hair. "Very thoughtful of you. Thank you." He accepted the cake and the upperclassman ran off to get his own cake, leaving the two alone once more. Tamaki turned back to Kyouya since they were alone once more. "So? Since when?"

"Since I met you. Since I knew you. Since I saw how you caressed girls and I wanted to be that person instead." Kyouya stepped closer again. His fingertips brushed against Tamaki's cheek. "I saw how you barely touched them and it made them tremble. You would scoop them up and pull them close against you like this." He wrapped his arm around Tamaki's waist and brought him closer. "You would push their hair away… like this." His fingers ran through blond locks, lingering a moment with a few loose strands. "You kissed their fingers." Kyouya took one of Tamaki's hands and let his lips brush against his knuckles. "And all the while I wished it would be me."

Tamaki froze and looked at him, stunned once more. He wrapped his arms around Kyouya's waist and pulled him close, then brushed his black hair out of his face. "Kyou-chan," he whispered, making up the nickname. "Desole."

Kyouya's lips tweaked. "Hm?"

Tamaki chuckled softly and kissed Kyouya, not worrying about a translation. Kyouya didn't care.

For minutes they stood in each other's embrace, their tongues wrapping around each other, tugging fiercely, a game of war. It wasn't long before Tamaki was pressed against a wall, his shirt unbuttoned. Kyouya nuzzled his neck and let his lips spread over the other man's collar bone. Tamaki gasped and thrust his fingers into Kyouya's hair. His fingers tightened as Kyouya applied pressure and sucked tenderly. His teeth raked across his skin as he moved over and up to kiss the underside of his chin.

"Tamaki," he whispered. He stood straighter and grabbed Tamaki's wrists. In moments they were pinned above his head against the wall. "It killed me when you asked for advice about the ring." He kissed the other boy's mouth fiercely now, but his other hand felt down Tamaki's body; down his chest, down his stomach, down to his thighs…

"Kyouya," he whimpered and shoved his hips into his hand. Kyouya bit Tamaki's lip, hushing him until he could do nothing but whimper incoherently.

"I thought you were finally noticing me," Kyouya continued softly, his hand slipping under the cloth and feeling bare skin. Delicate bare skin.

"I-" Tamaki was cut off again as Kyouya bit his neck gently, at the same time squeezing a handful of skin beneath Tamaki's pants.

"But that wasn't it. When she crushed you, though…" Kyouya bitterly cut off and filled his mouth with Tamaki's moans. His hand slid up and down along the bulge in Tamaki's pants. The blond began to pant intelligible words, but they were smothered in sloppy kisses. Sweat poured from his face and beaded on his forehead, giving him a bright sheen. "When she crushed you, I knew you were mine. You didn't belong to her anymore. Tamaki." He gazed at him as the blond cried out, wetness spreading through his pants and spilling out onto Kyouya's hand. He pulled his hand away and licked his fingers slowly. "You're mine now."

Tamaki couldn't speak; he merely slid to the ground, staring up at Kyouya. He whimpered his name and Kyouya knelt down to pick him up. "Shhh, it'll be okay." Tamaki slid his arms around Kyouya's neck and his head rested on his shoulder. "It'll be okay," he repeated and took Tamaki home.


End file.
